


Bring You Down

by veleda_k



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiori knows where she stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 on DW, for the prompt, "better."

Shiori has always known she's nothing. She gets good grades, but she's not brilliant. She does all right in P.E., but she's not athletic. She's pretty, but in an unexceptional way.

And then there's Juri. Graceful, gorgeous Juri. Even when they were children, Juri always shone just a little brighter.

Slowly, over the years, the resentment crept in until all Shiori could see was Juri's blinding brightness and her own inferiority.

Juri is better, and Shiori will never reach her. So, she has to bring Juri down, into the filth with her. Then they'll finally be a perfect match.


End file.
